disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie the Movie
Plot When the Ross kids and Jessie go to Disney Land for a school report, each has a parnter. Jessie brings Julie, Emma's partner is Katie, Ravi brings Mr. Kipling, and Zuri brings her imaginary friend, Milly the Mermaid And Jordon partners with Luke .Rosie comes back to Emma, and Emma and Katie are constantly fighting over her while Mackenzie and Luke start to fight, too. Will anyone ever get back together? Link title Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton Roi List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Tasheem Timberlake as Jordan Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Jessie Parks as Mackenzie Willows *Isabella Palmieri as Katie March Guest Cast *Elle Fanning as Julie Smith *Beatrice Miller as Rosie Liotta Script Scene One Emma: Jessie! Jessie! Where are you? Jessie? Mackenzie: Let me handle this. JESSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jessie: What? Why? Where? Who? How? Uch. Mackenzie! I told you no screaming in the house. Mackenzie: Oops. Jessie: Ya, oops! (Rolls eyes) Jordon who ever is screaming u scream one more time miss Kipling is gonna have u for breakfast Emma: Well, I have a report due after spring break. We have to write about an important place in California. Katie got picked as my partner because we're in the same class. BT dubs, We picked Disney Land. Luke and Mackenzie picked the same place. (to Mackenzie) I feel so sorry for you. Mackenzie: I know, Luke is not the hardest worker. Jordon leave my brother alone it may be true but leave him alone anyway u jerk Emma: (to Jessie) Anyway, we were thinking that over spring break, we can go to Disney Land to see what it's like. Can we? Jessie: Are you sure it's for school? Mackenzie: Yep. Jessie, lay off the Worry Story. It's never gonna have an ending. (Katie enters from the elevator) Katie- So, wanna work on the disneyland stuff? Emma- Sure, In a few minutes Katie- Ok. Is Julie coming? Jessie- I will bring Julie, I guess. Jordan - Can I com to Disney land Emma - if it was up to me No it's only for my friends Mackenzie- Julie?! She calls me a fairy, I am a Mythical creature! You are NOT bringing her! Jessie- Hey, she may learn a little on the trip. Mackenzie- First of all, what kind of airhead like her can learn even a little on a trip? Jessie: Mackenzie. Get out of my house! Mackenzie: I'm just saying... (Mackenzie leaves) Jordan finally Luke can do so much better Katie- I can't believe your going to disneyland for the very first time, Emma! Jessie- Woah, Woah, Woah, you've been to seven countries in Europe, two in Asia, and Australia, but you've never been to disneyland? Emma- Never! (Luke enters) Luke: Where's Mackenzie? Emma: She just left (looks at Jessie) because someone ''couldn't forget to take off their bossy pants today. Jessie: Hey! It's not my fault Mackenzie gets rude sometimes! I can't believe you guys are friends with that drab. Luke: WHAT DID YOU CALL HER? I was gonna break up with her today Jessie-Anyway, instead of waiting until spring break in three days, we should just get ready to go tomorrow. It'll save time and money. Wait did u say your gonna break up with her Luke - it's not working out Jordan your gonna break up with her u can do better Emma and Katie: TOMMORROW?! Katie: OMG, we need outfits! Emma: Toats, yes! Can Katie and Mackenzie sleep over? Jessie(sighs)-If it's okay with their parents, it's okay with me. Emma and Katie-Yay! (They run upstairs) Luke-I'm gonna go stare at-I mean tell Mackenzie. (He exits through elevator) Jessie-Sure. Scene Two (Katie and Emma are in Emma's room) Katie: Omg, Omg. This is perfect! Emma: I know, right?! I love that tank! Katie: Wanna get matching outfits? Emma: I have the other shirt and skirt to what your wearing! Katie: Man,I love being friends with you! (Emma pulls out a pair of Minnie mouse ears) Emma: This? Katie: Yes! (Mackenzie enters) Mackenzie: Ok, why are you guys in the same clothes?! Emma: We're picking out our outfits for Disneyland! Katie: I can't wait to go on space mountain! Mackenzie: The 3rd most thrilling ride in Disney, 2nd Mount Everest and 1st, Tower of terror! Emma: U guys sure? Katie: Emma, don't worry, The tower of terror isn't scary at all! Mackenzie: Oh yes it is! You go up slowly and then BAM! You're dropping from 100 feet! Katie: Mackenzie, you're not helping! Emma: it's just, I don't know if I want to go on those rides. They sound pretty scary to me. Katie: You don't have to! Mackenzie and I will but if you change your mind, you can go on. But it won't be the same without you... Emma: I guess. Moving on, Mackenzie, do you want a makeover? Mackenzie: NO! (Leaves the room as Jessie enters) Jessie: You guys done, cuz you need to go to bed. The plane levaes a few hours, so we need to wake up early to catch the limo to the airport. Emma: But Jessie, it's only 11:00! Jessie: Emma, go to bed. You too Katie. Emma: Ugh, fine. (Jessie leaves the room) Jessie: (to herself) this is gonna be a long trip! Scene 3 (Everyone is on the airplane, order from left to right, Katie, Emma, Mackenzie, Luke, Ravi, Zuri, and In the first row is Jessie and Julie) Katie: 1st class is so relaxing! Emma: I know, right?! Who wants to listen to all those people blabbering their butts off in the back?! Mackenzie: ahhhhhhhhh, I love this! Jessie: If I picked the partners, then you wouldn't be here, Mackenzie! Mackenzie: I still would of been on the plane, anyway, cuz I still would of chosen Disneyland. And, that's no way to talk to a fellow member of the millitary! Zuri: Where's Milly the Mermaid? (Looks under the seat) oh, there you are! Ravi: Hey, Jessie! Jessie: Yes? Ravi: Do you have Mr,Kipling? Because he's not with me! Jessie: Oh, gosh (Runs to the driver and talks from the speaker) If anyone has found a giant lizard please bring it to the Indian boy in first class! Julie: I found him, wait no, that's just a lime! Mackenzie: wow, Julie, wow! Jordan I was joking about u can do better Luke and I was joking about dumping her Julie: Do you want the lime? Anyone? Anyone? Sold! To me! (Takes a bite) (You can hear screaming in the regular seats as Rosie comes over holding Mr.Kipling in her arms as she gives it to Ravi) Rosie: I found your stupid lizard. Emma: Rosie? Is that you? Rosie: Uh, hey, Emma! I see you chose Katie for your partner. Emma: Uh.. ya. These are my freinds, Katie and Mackenzie Rosie: I know. "Popular" Katie: I'm her best friend, actually. Emma: Katie! Rosie: Bye, dorks! (leaves) Mackenzie: You're the dork, If I see you again I'm gonna beat the- Jessie: (Cuts her off) No yelling in first class, Mackenzie! Emma: I think she's pretty cool! Katie: And were not?! Emma: You guys are, but where she's from, she's like the most popular girl in school! Mackenzie: Oh, please! She's probably the pit of unpopularity! And plus, Me and Katie are. Luke: Yea! What she said! Mackenzie's the most prettiest girl in the world. (hugs Mackenzie) Katie: Emma, I'm starting to think that you like Rosie better than me. (The plane lands as everyone stands up) Pilot: Okay. We are now reaching California, folks, where corn and biscuits grow on trees. Mackenzie: Dude, get your states right! Luke: Ya, even I know that's New Jersey! Jessie: Oh Luke, after this we are going to take you to a mental hospital. Luke: ...? (they all stand up) Scene 4 (Everyone enters the hotel floor when Jessie reads the rooms) Jessie: Room 203, Katie and Emma. Room 205, Luke and Mackenzie. Room 207, Ravi and Zuri. Room 209, Julie and I. Zuri: What about Mr. Kipling and Milly? Jessie: Again, in the Room 207! Mackenzie: After what happened getting out of the plane, I don't trust him enough to share a room with him! And plus, he's a boy, I'm a girl, hint, hint. Luke: Yeah, and I dont wanna share a room with that ugly troll! Mackenzie: Oh, look whose talking! Luke: Your breath smells like butterflies! Mackenzie: That's a complement! (Katie and Emma enter their room ) Katie: Ugh, this room is so drab.. Emma: We should've brought wallpaper! Katie-We need to unpack all our stuff now and get this place looking fabulous! (Mackenzie and Luke enter their room and it is discusting) Mackenzie: Why would they give us this room?! (holding her nose) PU! Someone has BO! Luke: Hey! Don't blame me! It's the guy sharing the room with us! Mackenzie: No!! I am not sharing a room with two boys!! Wait, why is there a guy in here anyway? Luke-I dont know! Mackenzie- I think i'm gonna puke (Runs over to the trash can) Luke: (Hold his nose) Blah! Mackenzie: Oh, so you're saying I'm gross? Luke: Warthogs smell better than you! Mackenzie: Look whose talking! But... where's your bed... oh no! I'm CALLING JESSIE!! (Ravi and Zuri enter their room) Ravi: This is such a great hotel room! There are windows and everything? Zuri: This is nothing compared to the other ones I've been to. Mommy and Daddy bought these to save money. (she looks around) Zuri-Spider webs? Dust bunnies? Ravi-No, sister. These are obviously welcome gifts! Zuri-Have you been in a hotel before? Ravi(smiles)-No! (camera goes to the hallway) Jessie: Ok, Julie, when i open the door, (Starts to open) don't say- Julie: (Cuts her off) Sweet Nibblin Jibblins! Jessie: Wow, This place is better than I thought It would be! Back home, their idea of a hotel was barely more than a tent and a Port-a-potty. Julie: And I don't get to sleep in a sleeping bag anymore! Jessie: That's what was in your heavy bag?! Julie: Yea, (Starts to jump on the bed) Jessie: Julie-(Julie stops) Sit... (Julie sits) Stay! Julie: Where's micky mouse?! Hello? Micky Mouse? Jessie: That scary Mouse is NOT in our hotel! Julie: Ur afraid of Micky Mouse? Jessie: (nervously) No, why would you think that?! Julie: You said scary! Jessie: It's just, Ugh, his ears! They're so big! And come on, does a mouse really need to wear pants? (Katie and Emma enter) Emma: Yep, we just transformed our room! Now it's the best! Jessie: Great. I know how Ravi and Zuri's look, but how about Luke? Katie: And Mackenzie, They have an extra roomate, and he's a clown that smells! Jessie: Katie, It's not nice to call people clowns Julie: Literally, Their puking! Jessie: There's a stranger in their room? Um, I'll be right back(Leaves the room and goes into Room 205 and they can hear her hitting the clown with a stick) Get out of this room you smelly clown! Emma: I still prefer our room. Scene 5 Luke: Please stop all this chaos! Mackenzie: So you're saying I'm chaoctic? Luke: No, you just keep getting mad! Mackenzie: So you're saying I get mad easiliy? Luke: NO! Jessie:What's going on? Luke: Mackenzie keeps on putting words in my mouth! Mackenzie: So you're saying I put words in people's mouths? Jessie: You're supposed to be working on your project! Mackenzie: I can't share a room with him! He gives me NO privacy whatsoever! Luke: I give you some privacy whatsoever! Mackenzie: First of all, that made NO sense whatsoever! Jessie: Enough with the WHATSOEVERS! Mackenzie: Luke started it! Luke: No, YOU started it, Bad Breath! Mackenzie: Freckled Face! Luke: Brownie Face! Mackenzie: Big Cheeks! Jessie: Stop! Okay, I'm gonna go check on Ravi and Zuri. You two need to work this out.(she leaves) Mackenzie: I need another room away from you! Luke: And I need another room away from you! You won't stop arguing with me! Mackenzie: He wont stop disagreeing with me! Luke: Disagreeing isn't even a word! Mackenzie: Yes it is! (knocks him down) Haha, I'm still stronger than you! Luke: Oh ya? (tries to knock her down) Mackenzie: Anyday now...(still trying) Any year now... (still trying) Really? (knocks luke down) There. Luke: I'm so glad we broke up! Mackenzie: Me too! Luke: I HATE YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME! (sad part) Mackenzie: Really? Luke: No, I didn't mean that. I was caught up in the moment. Mackenzie: I heard what you said, Luke. It's ok. I understand. But I'm not sure I want to do the project with you anymore. Luke: Don't leave because of me! You'll get an F. Mackenzie: There are worse things. (Mackenzie leaves) (Katie and Emma are in their room) Katie- We need to talk, Emma. Emma: Sure, what about? Katie: I think you're spending too much time with Rosie. Emma: She's really cool! Katie: At the shoe store, you only talked to Rosie. In our room, you only talked to Rosie. This is the only time you're not talking with Rosie! Emma: Does it matter who I hang with? We are just doing this for a report! Katie: That's all you think of this? Emma: No it's- Katie: Spend time with Rosie and forget about Katie day? Emma: No! It's spending time with my best friends. And I hang out with you all the time! Can't you let me hang out with someone else for a chance? Katie: I'm fine with you hanging out with other people, but you can't just completely ignore me! Emma: I don't completely ignore you! Katie: C'mon, Emma, just tell the truth. Emma: Fine, I'll tell you the truth. You're not being a good friend. And I only have two best friends. Katie: What about Mackenzie? Emma: For right now, Mackenzie included. (emma leaves) (Jordon walks in ) Jordon Luke are u ok Luke yes I am fine Jordon well I didn't think u was telling the truth when u said u will dump her luke she is suck a jerk I never wanna see her again (Luke walks away) Jordon Luke well at least we're on the same page (Kaite walks in ) Katie is Emma here we got into a fight Jordon let me check no Katie well I said something mean Jordon what u said wasn't mean it was wrong your mad that Emma spends time with Rosie kaite I am not mad Jordon keep saying that to your self (Jordon walks away) Katie waif your awesome thank u N your pretty cute wanna go out COMMERCIAL BREAK Scene 6 (Everyone is walking through Magic kingdom bored and sad, except Jessie) Jessie:Ok, kids, who's going on space mountain? Katie: Me and Mackenzie. Emma: And me Katie: You're going on?! Emma: Yes, i'm going on, you don't want me to go on?! Katie: No, i thought you- (Looks up and down) are you the real Emma? Emma: Of course i'm the real Emma! And i'm going on with Rosie, i'm not going on with you! Katie: Geez, Emma, what happened? Emma: Now you're saying i'm stupid?! Katie: Why are you putting words in my mouth? Emma: Because Rosie does it! Katie: That's it. I'm not going on, i'll just go on the tower of terror with Julie! Jordon excuse me I can't go out with u I am dating somebody else Katie ok sorry for amost coming in between I still love u Julie: You finally come to your senses! Jessie: Emma, can I talk to you in private? Emma: Don't tell me what to do! Jessie: Excuse me?! Emma: Fine! Anything to get away from Katie. (Jessie pulls emma to the side) Jessie: Emma, what happened between you and Katie? Emma: Nothing! I'm friends with Rosie, now, that's what matters! Jessie: Emma, Katie is a sweet girl. I can't say the same about Rosie. Why are you choosing her over Katie? Emma: She wouldn't let me hang out with Rosie! Jessie: Well, you did spend a lot of time with Rosie. It didn't seem like you were trying to include Katie at all. Emma: But- Jessie: I bet she's using you, Emma! You're very lucky to have a friend like Katie and you're throwing it all away? Doesnt't your friendship with Katie mean anything to you? You're gonna have to choose, Emma. A girl who acts like she's cool or a girl whose ''is ''cool? (Jessie walks away and there is a long beat) Emma: A girl who is cool. And that girl, is Rosie. (Jodran walks towards Emma Jordon everything ok Emma no I have to choice by kaite our Rosie Jordon well I can help u with that Emma u will do that for me Jordan yes u are my sister right here we go we can do pros and cons Emma to much writing Jordon who is nicer Emma to be our in Gernal me is Rosie gernal is Katie Jordan the final thing look in your Heart and who do u wanna be with do u see your self with Katie our Rosie Emma thanks I know what I can do your a great brother Jordon anytime and your a great sister ( Emma leaves ) Jordon I hope she doesn't tell anyone about that heart thing Scene 7 Julie- Jessie, we need to make you a star. Jessie: Why? I'm too busy dealing with the kid's relastionships. Jordan your a great cousin your lucky to have her my brother Luke just pranks me and gives Ravi weggies Julie: Moving on Because! You are the rough tough nanny! Jessie: What....? Julie: How about (pauses) sing good. Jessie: I do sing well! You, on the other hand......... Julie: Hey! Even I know that's no way to treat your fourteen year old cousin! Jessie: Fine then. Show me you know how to sing. Julie: I will, but, you need to too. If you're ever gonna be a celebrity. Jessie: Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. I'm just doing one gig! Julie: Oh Jessie, Don't worry. I'm sure they won't tell you to giggle! Jessie: Oh, really? Julie: Anyway try this gum. It says "Eat this gum and you'll be a star" Jordon no I am judge I love the autism what si your name Juile My name is Juile judge no u Jessie yes my name ha Jessie Judge not u the boy Jordon my name is Jordon Jessie: I don't trust advertisments, but I'll give it ONE try. (Eats the gum) Judge: Welcome everybody, to the Jessie Show! Jessie: Whoa! (Eats the gum again) I want a car!! Judge: You've heard of JESSIE Magazine, and we have her right here!!!! Jessie: JESSIE Magazine? Audience: Jessie! Jessie! Jessie! Jessie: OMG, Julie, thanks so mu- Julie: (in maid clothes) Your Welcome, Miss Jessie: What are you doing in those clothes? Get in your regular clothes! Julie: Please don't hurt me! Jessie: There's something fishy about this....... Julie: Fishy? Fish? You want fish?! FISH! Jessie: No, no. It's ju- Judge: Are you gonna do somethin or what...? Jessie: Oh.... right. Here's a song about my life.(sings) I opened the door and said Hi, but when I saw it was you, I sighed. Then I closed the door and said Bye, but baby, I was wrong. Audience: BOOO!!!!! BOOO!!!! Judge: WHAT was THAT? Jessie: What do you mean? Judge: You're not supposed to sing a song! Jessie: What am I supposed to do? Audience: YA!!!! GOOD ACTING!!! Jessie: Acting? Wha...? I'm Not Acting. I.... I thought I was here to sing... um.... Julie: (with fish) you are here to act. You're supposed to act with your co-stars. Did you email them? Jessie: No... Julie: Oh my brother, Oh my brother. Judge: We're waiting. Julie: Just do your best. jessie: Umm.... (acting) Oh, dear Romeo. Romeo, thy- Audience: BOOOOO!!!!! Jessie(sits down and looks at gum): Why did this have to happen?! Scene Whattamawhoits (Rosie, Mackenzie, and Emma are entering space mountain) Mackenzie:(wispers to Emma) I don't want her here! Emma: Well, she's here. Jordan so am I this is gonna be great Emma no Rosie: Kenz, I'm sitting next to Emma. Mackenzie: No, ''i'm ''sitting next to Emma. Get your own seat. Emma: Mackenzie! Makcenzie: No, I'm not moving. Rosie: Ugh, unpopulars. (the ride starts) Rosie: Now, Emma, I saw you talking with Katie. Emma-Ya? So? Rosie-Ew. You can't be hanging out with girls like Katie. I mean, you don't wanna end up with a girl like Mackenzie. Mackenzie-Hey! You know I'm seated iin the middle of you guys, right? Emma: What do you mean, girls like Katie? Rosie: Katie's a ''dweeb! And dweebs can't get you popular. I can! Emma: But she isn't a dweeb! She's the most popular girl at school! Mackenzie-What about me? Rosie: Emma, come to your senses, Katie is stupid and she was using you. (ride starts coming to an end) (Katie's voice) Katie: Rosie, Explain yourself! (the three girls look behind them) Emma-Katie? Rosie: Katie, Emma doesn't like you. No offence, but you're not our type. Emma: No, Rosie. You're wrong. I do like her. I have two true friends! Rosie: Me and that dweeb?! Emma, you're going the wrong way! I can make you popu- Emma: No, Rosie. I don't wanna be popular! And Bt dubs, it's Mackenzie and that dweeb, Rosanna, don't even bother talking to me. (Rosie leaves angry and Katie enters the seat) Katie-I'm sorry I told you to stop hanging out with Rosie. She was your friend too, and I should've respected that. Emma-No, I'm ''sorry. I was ignoring you because I thought Rosie was my ticket to popularity. But I was wrong. Will you forgive me? Katie(smiles) No! (they hug) Other Passengers-Aww. Ride engineer-Aww. Mackenzie-Oh, come on people, get a life! Scene 8 (Luke is in his room) Luke: Ugh, I was just mad! She didn't have to overreact! Voice: No, she's sad! Go talk to her! Luke: AAH! Who are you, and what are you doing on my shoulder? Voice: I'm a Guardian Angel. Luke: A Guitar And What...? Bob: Not Guitar! Guard- This is hopeless. Just call me Bob. Luke: Okay... well, Mackenzie overreacted! I thought she hated me too! Bob: But hearing that from your X is bad, bro. What made you hate her? Remember? Before the plane incident? You would do anything for her. Luke: Wait. How do you know what happened? Bob: I don't! Tell me. Jordon bob your a weirdo Luke: Fine. (flashback) ''We were about to get off the plane. (Italics is Luke) Pilot: Get off the plane! He had just said so, and since we were first, I helped Mackenzie out of her seat. Mackenzie: Thank you, Luke. I wasn't looking where I was going, and I accidently pressed a button I shouldn't have. The plane went away from the part... You know. The place where.. ya get off the plane. Mackenzie fell down, so I grabbed her hand. I tried to pull her up, and since she was so heavy, I.. I.. Bob: You what? This story is getting interesting. Luke: I.. let her fall. Bob: Oh my gosh. You got problems. Luckily, it was close to the ground, and Jessie got her, but, I blamed it on her. Bob: I've heard enough. I think we all know what you should do. Scene 9 (Mackenzie sitting next to her room's door) Katie: What are you doing? (sits next to Mackenzie) Mackenzie: Luke's in there. Katie: C'mon, are you that mad at him? Mackenzie: No, he's brushing his teeth, and no one wants to see those teeth. Katie: But still, how long are you two gonna fight like this? Mackenzie: Until he apoligizes for almost killing me! Katie: Mackenzie, I know you're better than this. Luke was your best friend! Mackenzie: Not anymore. (starts to tear up) he said he hated me Katie: Really? Mackenzie: (still sad) I called the teacher and he said we shouldn't leave until we've found enough information, and Luke isn't helping at all!! Katie: Come with me. Mackenzie: Why? Katie: Just come. (they go to the Disney Land stage) Katie: Wait here. Mackenzie: Why?! Katie: Just, wait! (In the light, judges show) Judge 1: So who are you and why are you trying out for Disneyland idol? Katie: (whispers to Macy) I was gonna try out, but I think you should take the mic. Mackenzie-For the fifth time, why? (Katie just smiles) Mackenzie: Um, I'm Macy i'm 13 years old and I am a solo singer that loves to sing. (Luke enters) Luke: I'm Luke, I'm 12 and I am her singing partner. We will be singing I'll be there. Mackenzie: Luke?! Luke: This is my way of saying I'm sorry. Mackenzie: You and I must be a pact. Luke: We must bring salvation back, Where there is love, I'll be there. (I'll be there) I'll reach out my hand to you I'll have faith in all you do. Just call my name and I'll be there. (I'll be there) I'll be there to comfort you, Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you. I'll be there with a love that's strong, I'll be your strength, I'll keep holdin' on. (holdin' on) Yes I will (more coming soon. im tired) Luke-So, do you forgive me? Mackenzie-Does this answer your question? (Mackenzie gives Luke a kiss) (Luke drops to the floor; Mackenzie laughs) Mackenzie: Just like the first day we met. Katie: Yes! (Pumps up her fist) Emma: Nothing like true love! Except that's it's Luke. (Jessie enters) Jessie: Did you all have fun doing Disney Land Idol? Katie: Yep! Luke and Mackenzie are a duet, if you know what I mean! Jessie: That's great! Everyone made up! I just have to get Julie! (Julie enters) Julie: I'm right here! And I think I got smarter! Mackenzie: (Raises her eyebrows) Really? Julie: Yeah! I actually learned a lot on this trip, and I learned a lot about Jessie's personal life! And I found out that Ravi's pet lime loves the teacup ride! Mackenzie(pats her back): Maybe you still have a little more learning to do. Emma: Where are Ravi and Zuri? (Ravi and Zuri enter) Zuri: Great news! Ravi finally learned how to live in a hotel! Ravi: Yeah! Jessie: Kids, while we're here, we minus well do a show!! Everyone: Yay! Scene 10 Host: And now, performing a not-so-easy-to-learn cheer, Mackenzie, Luke and friends doing 842! (842 SONG!) Mackenzie, But Luke, why the sudden change of heart? Luke: Well, my Guardian Angel Bob... Mackenzie: What? Luke: It's hard to explain. Luke: So, are we back together? I knd of lost all memory when I fainted. Mackenzie: I don't know..... Katie: Really, Mackenzie? Mackenzie: Fine. Yes! (They hug) Ravi: But now that we're all in a line..... (they do the high school musicial jump, and it works. When they jump up they say "Hey Jessie!") Scene 11-Credits (Songs: I'll be there by Luke) THE END :)